Linus Reads Goosebumps
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: During the events of Garfield's Friendship Games, Linus, Daphne, Lizzie, and their friends go through interdimensional portals to Madison, Delaware, where they meet R.L. Stine, Zach and Hannah, as they face off Goosebumps monsters who plan to wreak havoc. Now it's up to our heroes to save the town and put the monsters back in the books. In Disney Digital 3D and RealD 3D.
1. VIP Guests

Peanuts Presents...

A Mattel Production...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

Sony/Columbia Pictures Presents...

A Sony Pictures Animation Film...

A Village Roadshow Studios Film...

An Original Film Production...

 **MINNESOTA 6:50 PM**

When Linus was watching TV while his friend is at the AMC theatres with Garfield and his friends, he heard a doorbell ring. He comes to the door with his security blanket, opens it and he finds a mysterious book from Garfield.

"What's this?", Linus asks in curiosity, checking the back of the book which says a message,

 ** _"Go to the AMC theatre to play this. - Garfield"_**

"Oh! Garfield's a friend of Charlie! He must've left this for me to play this at the AMC theatre my friend is at!", Linus found out, before he walks to the nearest AMC theatre.

* * *

 **AMC THEATRES 7:25 PM**

Linus goes to the theatre, where he meets five girls as he was about to look for the screening.

"Who are you?", Linus asks.

"My name is Stella, and this is my friend Daphne. Me and Daphne are fairies from Alfea.", the fairy introduced herself and her friend.

"I'm Holly O'Hair, the daughter of Rapunzel, and this is my friend Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts.", one of the girls introduced herself and her friend.

"And I'm Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty.", the last girl introduces herself. "And what's your name?"

Linus then says, chuckling embarrassingly, "I'm...Linus Van Pelt. I'm a friend of Charlie Brown. I got this message which tells me to go to this theatre from a friend of Charlie, Garfield.

"I got a message from him too.", Stella says with her and Daphne agreeing.

"So do we.", Holly, Lizzie and Audrey said.

Linus then says, "Except for me, I have a book that comes with the message. I don't know how to play this, what the message said. I gotta ask.", before he goes to ask one of the employees in one of the hallways with the five girls following. "Excuse me, sir. I've got a book with a message from a friend of mine, Garfield, who is a friend of Charlie, who is my friend."

"Say? I heard that you and your five's friends are watching a movie right now! I think Garfield said you five are VIP guests!", the employee says, reminding Linus and the five girls.

"Yes, they are. I was wondering how to play this.", Linus says before giving the book to the employee and sucking his thumb while holding his security blanket. "And I can't believe were VIPs."

"Why do you have a blanket, Linus?", Audrey asks.

"My security."

The employee then says to them, "I know how to play this for you guys. First, you have to choose a format which I may recommend. Either Disney Digital 3D or RealD 3D."

* * *

If the RealD 3D format is chosen, Linus says, "RealD 3D, please.", as the employee escorts him and the other five girls to the cinema room, the six picking up RealD glasses.

The employee then goes to the projector room with the book, and he simply places it into the projector. "Enjoy the movie!", he then says.

"What movie? Is this book a movie?!", Linus doesn't understand as a quick, environmental intro pops up after a few trailers, saying,

 _Keep 3D Green._

 _Please conserve your 3D glasses right after the movie._

 _Thank you._

* * *

And if the Disney Digital 3D format is chosen, Linus says, "Disney Digital 3D, please.", as the employee escorts him and the other five girls to the cinema room, the six picking up Disney Digital 3D glasses.

The employee then goes to the projector room with the book, and he simply places it into the projector. "Enjoy the movie!", he then says.

"What movie? Is this book a movie?!", Linus doesn't understand as a intro, after trailers of upcoming Disney/Pixar movies, pops up, showing a laser writing the Disney "D" letter, three crystalline gems appearing and in 3D, aligning into a triple I in the middle of the D. It says,

 _Disney Digital 3D_

 _Powered by Disney_

The titles disappear, and the logo explodes as shards of gems were in 3D as it ends.

* * *

I didn't know this book was a movie!", Linus confused.

Daphne then comforted, "It's just the magic of the movies, Linus."

"Well, whatever it is, Garfield has done a great job with movies too.", Linus carries on as the movie starts as the six are excited and cheering for this movie...


	2. Interdimensional Portals!

**Note: This story takes place during Garfield Meets the Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games and has major similarities to LEGO Dimensions.**

 **MINNESOTA 11:30 AM**

Linus was watching TV, saying, "Ah...nothing more like a summer with TV and games.", as he hears a unusual strange sound outside. "Huh?", he says, as he looks outside but there's nothing. "That's strange. Thought I heard a sound."

There was another sound, louder than the one outside earlier. It sounded like gusts of wind, but Linus was nervous about the sounds, he then decides to check out what's going on outside with his security blanket. He opens the door and closes it when he got out, but is shocked to see what it is.

Interdimensional portals were popping up!

Some portals were in mid-air, so were on walls and on the ground. As Linus tries to go back inside and warn her sister Lucy, he then finds out that one of the portals was below him!

"Good **GRIIIIIIIEEEEF!** ", Linus screamed as he fell down the interdimensional portal, disappearing.

When Lucy opened the door, all the other interdimensional portals disappear once she does. "Linus?", she asks when she looks around for Linus still in the house. "Huh. He must've went out. Good for him.", she says as she closes the door and went inside.

* * *

 **AURADON 11:35 AM**

A interdimensional portal appeared for a few seconds, and Linus and his blanket falls from it, disappearing after Linus got out of the portal.

Linus wakes up and looks around to find himself in a strange school in a strange live-action universe, even though Linus is still animated. "Where am I?", he asks himself.

He then sees a girl and tries to go to her, saying, "HEY! Can you please tell me where I am?", Linus asks the girl.

The girl happened to be the Auradon daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Audrey.

"Who are you?", Audrey asks Linus.

"Well, first of all, I-", Linus cuts to the chase, but they both hear a strange noise as Audrey starts to levitate. "What the-?!", he says as he witnesses this.

Then another interdimensional portal appears! "What the?! Ah! WHOA-OH!", she says, as the portal then sucks her in!

Linus is first shocked, then says with determination, "I'll save you!", as he and his blanket go through the portal as it disappears again.

* * *

 **EVER AFTER HIGH 11:40 AM**

Lizzie Hearts is seen doing croquet as she then witnesses a strange interdimensional portal, as she misses the hoop while she was playing. Linus then comes out and gets up, saying to himself, "Where am I...again?"

"Excuse me, do you need any help?", Lizzie questions him.

Linus turns around and looks at Lizzie. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. This is Ever After High, by the way."

"Anyway, where's the girl?", Linus asks her.

"What girl? I have no idea what girl it is."

"The girl I met from that strange school earlier!", Linus tried to tell her about the girl that was sucked into a portal. "I got sucked into a weird hole in Minnesota, and I landed into that strange school and saw that girl get sucked into another weird hole. I jumped in and it led me to you."

Just as he finished his sentence, the two then see a few interdimensional portals appearing right by them!

"And you are?", the daughter of the Queen of Hearts asks what Linus' name is.

He says in an awesome superhero voice, "I'm Li-nus!", and he grabs Lizzie, using his security blanket as a grappling hook to escape the portals.

As they reached the school, Lizzie is then carried by Linus, who kisses him on the cheek, thanking him.

They then see Holly O'Hair, one of the daughters of Rapunzel walking by, and when another interdimensional portal appeared, she sees her twin sister Poppy, in the Equestria Girls universe.

" **POPPY!** ", Holly then goes towards the portal to run up to her twin sister, but a portal appeared right behind her!

"Holly!", Lizzie yelled.

Trying to run from the portal, Holly screamed and was sucked in too like Audrey!

"Holly! We have to get her, now! Quickly!", Lizzie yelled, as Linus was behind her.

"Now we have to save her too?!", Linus facepalms, saying, "Good grief.", as he passes through the portal, as it and the other showing the Friendship Games universe disappearing.

Kitty then sees the whole thing and says, "I guess I'll guess wait for them, then."

* * *

 **ALFEA 11:50 AM**

As Daphne, her husband Thoren and Stella were playing a board game, at the end, Daphne won, and she earned a kiss from Thoren.

"That's sweet, you guys.", Stella congratulated.

Just then, another interdimensional portal appeared and started to suck Stella in as she and Daphne levitate while Thoren watches.

"Whoa! Whoa!", Daphne says as she struggles to break free from the levitation.

"Ah! If it must be the Trix, I knew it!", Stella screamed as she was sucked in to the portal and it disappears, Daphne breaking free from the levitation.

Thoren rubs his eyes and says, "What the?! Where did Stella go?!"

Another portal appeared, and Linus and Lizzie fell from it, the former still having his security blanket.

Daphne asks, "Wait. Who are you two?"

"Sorry to drop in. My name is Linus Van Pelt and this is Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts."

Lizzie agreed, "Yeah. Linus told me that he was sucked through a couple of portals and I was wondering what's this place and have you seen a orange-haired girl pass by?"

"Okay, first of all, this is Alfea, I'm Daphne and this is my husband Thoren, and secondly, no, we haven't. But we saw our friend Stella getting sucked into a strange vortex."

"The same thing happened with those two girls. I think it was some kind of dimensional rift. Where is it?", Linus asks Thoren.

"It disappeared after it took her.", Thoren told him.

"I wonder what's causing all this.", Daphne wondered.

Linus then hurried, "No need to explain. We have to go get them before something bad happens."

"Like on a quest to save our friends?", suggested Lizzie.

"A quest? I love quests. I can take on anything. I'll be right back, I'll get my Earthquake Hammer.", Thoren admits, before he leaves to get his weapon for the quest.

"What should we call ourselves, guys?", Linus asks.

Lizzie thinks for a second, "How about the Croquet Companionship?"

"Or the Fairy Fraternity?", Daphne suggested.

"Me? How about...Linus Dimensions?", Linus suggested.

For a few moments, Daphne and Lizzie are stunned by Linus' fellowship name.

"Linus. That is the **best** name of this fellowship!", Daphne agrees with Lizzie.

Suddenly, another portal appears below their feet and the three fall into it as it disappears right after.

Thoren then comes back to see the trio gone. "Aw. They left without me? I can wait for them.", he says as he sat there waiting.

In the portal, the three were travelling through at a fast speed.

"We are at this strange thing's mercy, and I do not trust where it is leading us! We must get out!", Lizzie says as she, Daphne and Linus travel through the vortex.

"Agreed.", Linus agrees to Lizzie, then says to Daphne, "Do you know what it's taking us?"

"I don't know where it's taking us, but I can check.", Daphne said to him, as for a few moments she closes her eyes, despite being a powerful fairy, she's checking the destination with magic.

"Does that mean it's working?", Lizzie asks.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out!", Linus answered as the three were finally reaching the end of the vortex where they land at their destination...


	3. The New Kid

**Linus' POV**

Linus' eyelids start to open as he sees the sunny sky.

 **Exit Linus' POV**

Linus then starts to get up with Lizzie and Daphne still with the boy. As he stands up, he finds himself in a live-action grass field with a road not too near and not too far.

The boy then looks around while holding his security blanket, finding something that surprises him.

"Guys, wake up!", Linus says. "Look at this!"

Daphne and Lizzie wake up and stand up, the two of them surprised of what they found.

It was the three girls that got sucked through the portals. Right in front of them.

"They're all here.", Linus says as one of them start to wake up.

The first one was the girl from Auradon, who she then wakes up.

Audrey, Holly and Stella then slowly stand up and the former said, "Where am I? Who are you guys?"

"Again, we don't know where we are, and I know it's 11:30 for some reason. My name is Linus Van Pelt, this is Lizzie Hearts, daughter of the Queen of Hearts and this is Daphne."

"My name is Holly O'Hair, daughter of Rapunzel, and who are you two?"

"My name is Stella. I'm a Winx."

"What's a Winx?", Holly asks her.

"A fairy, which I'm one of them."

"And my name is Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty."

Holly gasps, "You're the daughter of Sleeping Beauty?! I thought there was just one."

"Yeah. One of your friends told me that.", smiled Audrey.

"I guess it has to do with dimensional universes.", Linus added.

"So, do you have any idea where we are?", Audrey asks Linus. "And what is going on?"

Linus truthfully says, "I know it's not Minnesota. There were these portals."

"They were near the school's entrance too.", Holly said.

Audrey continues, "And the courtyard in my school."

"And my dorm room of fashion and beauty.", saddened Stella.

"Don't worry. In order to find where we are, we better go to the nearest town.", Linus figures this out.

As the six begin to walk, a vehicle passes by with a small trailer.

"Look! A vehicle!", Audrey pointed to the car.

"Maybe we can follow it. But we won't catch it on foot.", Linus says.

Stella then says to her friends, "Leave that to me and Daphne."

Holly then climbs on Stella while she carries Audrey, and the other, Linus climbs onto Daphne while she carries Lizzie.

"Let's go.", Linus smiled at his friends, before they then fly behind the vehicle to find where it's going.

The opening credits then start.

Peanuts Presents...

A Mattel Production...

Walt Disney Pictures Presents...

A Rainbow SRL Studios Production...

Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation Present...

In Association With Village Roadshow Pictures and LStar Capital...

An Original Film Production...

A Scholastic Entertainment Inc. Presentation...

 **Linus Reads Goosebumps**

 **Alex Garfin as Linus Van Pelt**

 **Wendee Lee as Lizzie Hearts**

 **Elizabeth Gilles as Daphne**

 **Sarah Jeffery as Audrey**

 **Colleen Foy as Holly O'Hair**

 **Jessica Paquet as Stella**

 **Jack Black as R.L. Stine and Slappy the Dummy**

 **Dylan Minnette as Zach**

 **Odeya Rush as Hannah**

 **Ryan Lee as Champ**

 **Halston Sage as Taylor**

 **and Amy Ryan as Gale**

 **Casting by Nicole Abellara, Jeanne McCarthy and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Music by Danny Elfman/Ian Livingstone/Various Artists**

 **Production Designed by Christopher Spielberg and Sean Haworth**

 **Cinematography by Javier Aguirresarobe and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Costume Design by Judianna Makovsky**

 **Film Editing by Jim May and Christopher Spielberg**

 **Produced by Deborah Forte, Christopher Spielberg and Neal H. Moritz**

 **Written by Christopher Spielberg and Darren Lemke**

 **Based on the Goosebumps books by R.L. Stine**

 **Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Rob Letterman**

Meanwhile as the six crossover characters were following the vehicle and trailer, inside was a mother named Gale, and her son named Zach, the latter looking at the sign they're passing by on the road.

"Madison, Delaware. Wow. Mom, are you positive they weren't any other places looking for vice principals?", asked Zach.

His mother questions, "Like where?"

"Guantanamo Bay?"

"Too hot."

"North Korea?"

"No. They didn't call me back."

Zach then sighs, "...Detroit?"

After this, we then see a shot where the vehicle and the small trailer drove across the city town, while following still was Linus, Audrey, Lizzie, Holly, Daphne and Stella, Daphne and Stella still flying with Linus, Audrey, Lizzie and Holly holding on or held on to them as the two proceed following it.

In a few minutes, the vehicle and trailer finally reach a house on sale, stopping as the six heroes then arrive and slowly land.

Zach and his mother come out of the car, the latter saying, "This is it. Come on, come on.", before the six heroes walk over to Zach.

"Hi.", Linus greeted.

Zach asks, "Hello, who are you guys?"

"My name is Linus, and these are my fellow five friends Audrey, Lizzie Hearts, Holly O'Hair, Daphne and Stella. Us six arrived from an interdimensional portal, so other than that, we were wondering if we can join you guys for a bit until we find a way back home."

The teen answers, "Sure. Also, nice to meet you. My name is Zach, that's my mom. We just arrived and we're moving in at Madison, Delaware."

"That's where we are...that's a great fact. So, how it's coming along?", Linus continued, as the six heroes walk with Zach and his mother Gale.

Gale says to her son, "Look, a yard, you'd never get this in New York."

"New York? That sounds amazing. City that never sleeps.", Daphne mentions.

Zach told his mother, "Mom, you don't have to keep selling me on this place. I'm staying because I love you."

"I love you too.", his mother Gale replied.

The boy added, "And I looked into it, legally, I can't live on my own until I'm 18.", causing Linus and the other five to smile, Zach's mother smiling too, showing him the house keys before continuing to go in the new house.

However, Linus, Zach and the other five girls look at the house next door beside the new house and looked in the window, another shot showing through the window shades, suddenly closing and hinting someone inside.

"Huh. We wonder who's in there...", Linus ponders, before he, Zach and the five girls proceed to come in the house.


End file.
